Chelsea
by Amanda Gwaltny
Summary: None of the Will and Lyra stuff, all new characters. Chelsea finds out she has had a dæmon all her life and she didn't know it. Her dæmon won't tell her anything yet.
1. My dæmon

A/N I don't know if this is much of a plot, but please tell me if it isn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
My Dæmon  
  
  
  
Dazed, I stared at the nightingale, they were rare around my parts, up in the north. This nightingale was beautiful. It started chirping madly and I was careful not to disturb it. I don't see them often so when I do, I don't make a sound. But if I wasn't, then who was? I turned and saw a man, holding a bird on his shoulder. No not holding, placing. I watched in awe until he smiled and looked at me. I wonder what he was thinking. I was wearing sweatpants sneakers and a winter jacket. Well on the outside anyway. Mom always makes me bundle up extra.  
  
He shooed at the bird and the bird flew off, I saw now it was a cardinal. They come more often. The man kept on smiling and said "how old are you?" I said "Why should I tell you?" Mom had not brought me up, talking with strangers. Not here, they could be so dangerous. I live in a small town and if you meet someone you don't know, that is really bad. Well, it is not bad per-say, but you had to be careful around them.  
  
He muttered (I think) "You're a fussy one then aren't you?" "Yes" I said loudly. He looked startled. I gave him my best blank face. "Come with me" he said. "What can you give me?" I asked him back. As I said before, it is dangerous around someone you don't know, so I was being careful. If he could give me something, then maybe, but only maybe, I might come with him. "Anything you want." What did I want? Well I certainly didn't want to be around my parents too much. They were thinking about a divorce, well only dad was. Mom keeps arguing over it and that is why I come here anyway.  
  
Finally I said "I want a dæmon." "From the His Dark Materiels sireis." "And to be fussy, I don't want it like the witches, I want it like Lyra had Pantalaimon at first. NOT like she has now. And I bet you couldn't do that for me." "Well, really I can" he said. "What!" I said "Yes." "Well, then, I'll come back here tomorrow and you had better be ready to show me how to do it." "Ok, easy as pie." "Actually, I can do it without me here at all, all I need for you to do is stand here for a minute or so." I did so, wondering why.  
  
I walked home in silence. Except my whole brain was whirling. That man said I was going to have a dæmon soon. I wonder if he will name him. I wonder what kinds of things I'll have to do. No wait! What about the stranger rule. What if he will take me away? By the time I got back to my house I was frightened.  
  
By the time I was in bed, I had decided that I would go though I would go prepared. The next morning I woke up and did a dance routine of punches kicks and rolls which I had made up. I never took karate so I had just made some stuff up by myself. I also took a baseball bat, just in case I couldn't find a strong stick nearby.  
  
I walked over there and, seeing no one in site, I laid my bat down and surveyed the area again. I think, me looking to be 8 or 9 years old, they thought me stupid, unprepared. Also, they were correct, I am really only 7, but I am big for my age. Well I don't know if I will need these things though. I heard a voice, it said, "Chels, come here please." This voice was like a childs voice, a boys. I had never heard this voice before, but, I felt something deep in my heart twitch, remembering something. Besides I hadn't told him my name anyway. How would he know? So carefully I turned around and walked slowly if not quietly over to the voice. When it said "look up." I did, I saw a dove. Wow! A dove, they were probably the rarest bird around these parts. Then suddenly it dropped, and flick it was a tiger. What was this? Oh my, "Did you speak before?" "Yes" "What are you?"  
  
"I am a dæmon of course." OH MY GOD!!!! It was a dæmon. A real live dæmon, right in front of me. "What is your name?" "Ezunako." Oh, it was a he! Oh my goodness. He really could be mine! "Whose dæmon are you?" "Yours, what did you think?" "Well I didn't really know what to think." I needed to sit down. As I thought it Ezunako became the biggest bear he could be. I felt a squeeze a squeeze as if someone was squeezing my heart. I dimly remembered feeling that. It was similar to the voice, I felt a twitch deep in my heart, which was remembering more than I was. Then I realized, it felt like it had for Will the first time. Well probably all the time, I just was thinking about this at this time. We hadn't touched yet, so I didn't really want to, but hesitently, I sat down on him.  
  
"How did you get here?" I whispered. "I have been here your whole life." he wasn't whispering. " But then, how come I didn't know about you? And if you were why wouldn't you want me to know I had you? Ezunako had no answer. His brain was whirling too. I could feel it, it was strange you know? I have never really felt that before. When I walked home, I just didn't think as much on the way home. I mean who wants to talk to a dæmon that doesn't want you to know he exists? It was all just so confusing. But how would the man have known that I had a dæmon?  
  
When I got home I was going to show Ezunako to my parents, but when he became a rhino, they didn't notice. I think it was like in His Dark Materials. They probably couldn't see Ez, as I now called him. But I still wondered. I have two floors in my house. I placed Ez down at the bottom of the stairs and I went upstairs, I started to move away when I felt a heart- wrenching tug. I gasped and ran back to Ez. He comforted me a bit by sliding his monkey hands over my nose. I trusted him only a bit more but I had wanted a dæmon all my life so how could I say no to one now?  
  
I was thinking by then, a lot. This time I made no effort to stop my seemingly endless flow of thoughts. Why didn't Ez want me to know he existed? How did that man know I had a dæmon? Am I from another world? But If I am, why aren't I getting sick? I mean I should be though, shouldn't I? I was just still so confused. I didn't think an 7 year old should be confused with such thoughts. I guess it is like, you need to be in another world for about 10 years before you are sick. I got into bed and Ez became a fox and curled his tail around my neck. "Ez, was I born in this world?" "No, you weren't. I can remember more than you can, I am not ready to tell you about our history yet, but when I am, it will probably confuse you." I was flabbergasted. My own self, talking as if he were smarter than me! Well, maybe it is because he doesn't know me very well. I was consent with that, and fell asleep, Ezunako as a serpent coiled around my neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Please read and review. I like cliff hangers but I think I'll have one in the next chapter. Chelsea is 7 so that I can make this longer and she can have more time with Ezunako. If you are going to insult me, if you don't do it in a creative way then I'll be angry. I don't care if I get flamed, as long as it is creative. Thanx a lot if you review. 


	2. Taken!!

A/N: Sorry if this took a while. I am not sure though, 'cause like only one person reviewed which means that only one person read it. Unless some ppl read fanfics and don't review them. I should hope ppl don't, I never do. That's okay though, and I am sorry that I took a while to get this up. It is just that I find there is little point in writing when only one person reads.:A/N/I/O  
  
Taken!!  
  
  
  
I woke up feeling strange. It seemed as if I was doing something else. I sat up carefully and remembered the events of the day before. "Ez?" I couldn't see him and was a bit frightened about him. I don't know why. "Yes Chelsea?" Oh whew! He was here, on my shoulder as a sparrow, I didn't notice him because he was so light. "I was just a bit frightened for a moment, I didn't know where you were. "Oh, I see." "Well" I said "I am going outside, I would like some fresh air."  
  
So, we went out side, though of course mom made me bundle up even though I didn't need it. Finally! I am out side, and able to think. Ez made me laugh by becoming a great big grizzly bear, and then a nightingale, showing the contrast between the two animals wonderfully. I laughed heartily, then stopped abrubtly. Ez felt me tense up quickly and flew down to me to become a mountain lion. He was turning around to scan the place we were in, and he stood still facing the oposite direction I was. I put a hand on his fur, and slowly turned.  
  
When I turned, I gasped, but thankfully, it was a mental gasp so no one 'cept me'n Ez knew that it happened. There, right in front of my eyes, was the man that was there two day's ago. I almost bowed, and then realized that that would just make me look stupid. So instead, I said "What do you want?" I said this curtly, and made it a point to say it like I didn't want him there. He obviesly knew I didn't want him there, but didn't make a slightest hint of moving. I said again "What do you want?" This time, my voice was: curt, formal, impatient, and others that I cannot say. I was surprised that a seven year old could actually say things in such a way.  
  
For a few moments, we were just staring at each other. I don't know why, but I didn't care. Then finally he said "Come with me" I knew of course that I shouldn't, but what was I supposed to say? I was silent for a while. And then just said a simple "No. Never. " The man sighed, good and loud. "I got you what you wanted most, and now you won't come with me?" So I answered, in the same tone of voice as him "one, you didn't give me what I wanted most, and two, I would never go with someone I don't trust. Do you actually think that of me?" And again, I heard him mutter under his breath "You are a fussy child." Then he sighed even louder. I don't think I have heard anyone ever sigh so loud. "Listen child, if you don't want to come, that is too bad for you. I don't want to have to resort to this, but I might have to. I need you to come with me. If you don't, your life will be in peril soon." I of course didn't believe him. Then I thought, maybe, just maybe, he is talking about how you will get sick if you don't live in the world your dæmon was born in! I however still wasn't going to go with the man, so I stayed my ground and refused again. "No, no." The man said "well, I warned you, and I did say I didn't want to have to resort to this…" The man brought a baseball bat out from behind him, and brought it down over my head.  
  
It was too late for him though. I knew something was coming, so I ducked and jumped out of the way. I remembered how two days ago, he had wanted me to come with him then too. At the last moment, I saw the bat come down over my head. My last thoughts before I blacked out were Shoot it! I wasn't looking. Ez, are you there?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this one was very short, but the next one is going to be a lot longer. I promise, well maybe not a Lot longer, but longer than this one was at least. It is just, I am going to add another character or two, and I don't want to add them until later in the story. Get it? Good. Because I just have to do this thing... 


End file.
